


Похожи

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: в детстве братьев Уэсуги постоянно сравнивали
Relationships: Uesugi Tatsuha/Yuki Eiri





	Похожи

Все говорят, что братья Уэсуги очень похожи. Да, они разного возраста, отличаются цветом волос и глаз, но их прямо не отличишь. У Тацухи кожа темнее, он ниже брата, но молодой организм ведь еще растет, а Эйри стоит просто немного загореть. А что по характеру один редкостная егоза и трепло, а второй рот открывает, только чтобы сказать очередную гадость и все время закрывшись у себя, строчит очередную историю с убийствами, – так то в глаза не бросается.  
Братья Уэсуги словно близнецы, все так считают.  
Эйри посмотрел на единственное фото с младшим братом, стоявшее на столике в гостиной. Мика уговорила приехать на день рождения папаши, а он сдуру согласился. Отчий дом был полон воспоминаний о детских и не очень шалостях, на которые его подбивал братец.  
Эйри вышел в сад, пользуясь одиночеством, чтобы покурить. В дальнем уголке сада все еще стоял ветхий сарайчик, где мальчишки Уэсуги хранили свои сокровища и прятались, когда в гости к отцу-настоятелю наведывались скучные друзья. А как иначе, если за фразой «как выросли Тацу и Эйри» всегда следовало замечание «до чего братья похожи». Это раздражало обоих.  
В тот раз было так же. Тетушка Усами из храма Рю-Ган приехала со своей мелкой дочерью и мальчишки заперлись в тайном убежище, пережидая их визит.  
– Послушай, Эйри, думаешь, мы действительно ничем не отличаемся?   
Эйри только скосил на брата глаза, не собираясь отвечать. Тацу вошел в период полового созревания и стал просто невыносим. Когда у него случился первый мокрый сон, он, возбужденный фактом своего взросления, забрался к Эйри в постель и мешал спать, выпытывая, когда старший брат впервые кончил во сне и что ему в такие ночи снится.  
Теперь утренний стояк стал обыденным явлением, а безумные идеи в дурную голову Тацухи приходили с завидной регулярностью.  
– Давай посмотрим у кого больше? – азартно прошептал он.  
– Ты мне пиписьками меряться предлагаешь? – отозвался старший Уэсуги.  
– Трусишь? Точно, тебе же стыдно будет, если у братишки член больше окажется. Предлагаю устроить соревнование на скорость.  
Как он дал себя уговорить, Эйри и по прошествии нескольких лет не мог сказать. А тогда задумка не показалась отталкивающей. Они дрочили свои молодые хуи, раскрасневшиеся от потуг, пыхтящие, каждый работая сжатой ладонью.   
Тацуха выставил банки с краской, отмечая черту, до которой нужно достичь выстрелом спермы, и прикладывал все усилия, чтобы кончить раньше.  
Эйри поглядывал в его сторону, обращая внимание на затуманенные глаза, приоткрытые губы, чуть вьющиеся темные колечки отросших волос, спадающих на смуглую шею, и сглатывающий кадык брата. Неужели на его лице написано такое же наслаждение?  
– Что-то у тебя совсем вялый, дай помогу, – вдруг повернулся к нему Тацу, и без промедления обхватил член рукой, перемазанной в собственном эякуляте.  
Эйри закрыл глаза, подаваясь уверенным движениям, так было гораздо приятнее, чем заниматься дрочкой самому.  
Он почувствовал член брата, что терся о его собственный, такой горячий и пульсирующий. Пальцы Тацухи сжались сильнее, подводя к разрядке. Эйри с тихим стоном выплеснулся, упираясь лбом в подставленное плечо. Он смотрел на зажатые в смуглом кулаке крупные головки, испачканные белесой жидкостью, которая все еще капала на пол. Эйри подхватил каплю спермы, выступившую на кончике члена брата, и слизнул. Соленая, как и его.  
Братья Уэсуги так похожи.


End file.
